Baby Dramas
by Emiko96
Summary: 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts and Draco is back. The chronicles of our favourite Dramione couple all the way through dating, marriage and then their first child. Lots of fluff, some laughter involved. Nothing explicit but definite innuendo involved! hope you all enjoy! Pregnant!Hermione, Daddy!Draco. Rating subject to change! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Present Day part 1

**Just a fluffy drabble type thing, AU story, Hermione/Draco, nothing explicit, short etc.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and all that sort of disclaimer stuff!**

* * *

"Ahhhhrrrgg" Hermione growled, fists scrunched up and face turning red. "Nothing fits, I hate clothes!"

As this was now a daily occurrence with his wife, Draco lay on the king sized bed with his hands behind his head, eyes closed, smirking at the ceiling. He figured it was best to wait for the anger to pass, it was just the pregnancy hormones talking, or rather yelling at him from the walk in wardrobe anyway. He had to save up his energy to deal with the next emotion, and the lake of tears that came along with it.

That was until a random pair of jeans landed on his face, Hermione had a good arm for throwing things. Once her got the jean off his face and they were on the floor somewhere Hermione was standing, still in her nightgown, with her hands on her hips, next to the bed.

"Don't smirk, it's not funny." Hermione made quite a beautiful angry, pregnant woman, which was completely beside the point right now.

"I was just thinking that I really don't mind if you're not wearing any clothes, my love, we're at home, there's really no need for them."

Apart from being beautiful his wife could move quickly when she was angry. His face suffered a blow from the pillow before he was able to put his hands up to protect himself.

"Alright I'm sorry, I take it back." He always was good at lying, and in this case it was probably better to lie than to sleep on the couch tonight.

It was the giggle that took him off guard, the moods changed their schedule this morning. Draco smiled a genuine smile and spared one hand to reach behind him and grab the other pillow from under his head, bringing it around and smacking her on the shoulder while she awkwardly crawled up onto the bed around her huge stomach.

"Hey!" another blow landed on the side of her head, which gave him a second's advantage to scoot up onto his knees. One of her blows hit him on the chest and he hit her on the thigh careful to avoid her stomach, even though it was just a pillow she was only days away from having the baby.

As another blow was coming down to hit his already ruined hair he reached up fast as lightning and grabbed it, throwing both pillows to the floor somewhere and staring at his panting wife for a second before she fell onto her back on the bed, smiling and catching her breath. Draco crawled over to Hermione so that he was leaning over her, his stomach just lightly grazing her extended one.

They just lay there staring at each other for a moment, basking in the joy of playing around, before she gasped and looked down, his eyes followed the curves of her body until they reached her belly where there was clearly a hand or foot pressing into the side. The next blow landed where his stomach touched hers and they both laughed softly.

"Baby says get off, Daddy." Draco complied reluctantly and helped his wife to sit up and get off the bed.

"As soon as baby get's out," Draco rolled over onto his front leaning across the bed so that he was face to stomach with his son or daughter, "Daddy can actually cuddle mummy without interruptions."

"You know full well I'm not due for a few more days, baby has a right to still be in here." Hermione turned and began walking back to the wardrobe. "Although mummy sure would like to stop waddling."

To emphasis her point Hermione over exaggerated the waddle and flapped her arms a little at her sides. Draco threw his head back and laughed at her antics.

"Oh" this sound followed by a thump compelled Draco to jump from the bed and race to where his wife clutched at the doorframe, eyes wide and staring at nothing.

"Love?" Draco reached out and placed one hand on her back and the other under her elbow. Hermione glanced up at him, face filled with both apprehension and joy. He held his breath.

"Baby is an obedient one at least."

* * *

**_Authors note_: depending on the response I get for this I might write some more drabble type chapters, same pairing, might even bring in some others, do some "3 months earlier" type chappies and maybe one on when Hermione tells Draco she's pregnant or one on the actual birth. Let me know, rating will go up if I continue it.**


	2. First Date

**Here is another drabble. This is a flashback type chapter about their first date/meeting five years after the War at Hogwarts. **

**A shout out to **jigglyjelly28**, this one is for you. **

**Disclaimer as per chapter 1. **

* * *

_First Date  
_

It had been a long day for her at the Ministry. Meetings and yelling and just generally dealing with people, hand her the paper work any day. But right in this moment the only thing that mattered was the (relatively) fresh air on the street. Closing her eyes for a second to savor the few free moments she had before she had to go back in and keep working. Sometimes work just didn't seem worth it. But then there were moments when…

A shadow crossed her face and it hit her between the eyes…literally. Something bounced off her nose and landed on the ground at her feet. Curiously she reached to pick it up, catching a glimpse of a familiar eagle owl gliding for a moment before disappearing behind a dark corner.

_The Leaky Cauldron, 8pm. _  
_Don't be late, Granger._

At first she dismissed it as odd and paid no attention to the envelope burning a hole in her desk. But her constant glancing at the note proved that curiosity was still a weakness for her. She packed up her things and went through the floo to go home.

He stood across the street from The Leaky Cauldron watching, waiting. She would be there soon, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Draco's Slytherin smirk plastered to his face as he watched the clock.

Earlier that day he had seen her walking down the street and just couldn't resist. She hadn't changed at all but somehow she was more beautiful than he remembered. Even though his entire heart told him to go and talk to her his head said differently and he reverted back to old habits and hid in the shadows just watching. Now though his fool proof plan was in full swing as she stepped through the door of The Leaky Cauldron, looking for the mysterious sender of the note.

It was 8.01 and apparently he wasn't there yet, so she sat in a seat facing the door and waited.

8.02 was when he walked in the door, of all the people it had to be him, on all of the days he could have waltzed, or rather swaggered, his way back into her life it had to be today.

She picked up the menu and hid her head behind it, hoping he would just pass without seeing her, but as she peaked over the top of the menu there he stood, staring at her with a smirk plastered across his face, white blonde hair perfectly arranged as always atop his head. Though he was taller, broader and somehow he had kinder eyes, not wild like the last time she saw him, not mean like she had grown up knowing. Just sincere somehow.

But that didn't stop her from letting a squeal type shriek escape her throat as she realized he was standing on the other side of the table.

"See anything you like Granger?" His voice was deeper and the tone coupled with his overall hotness sent her brain to mush.

"Uh huh," she said shaking her head trying to clear it as he chuckled and sat down. "Wait you? Wha…Wait a second, you sent me the note?"

"Yep."

"You ferret, that was downright…Slytherin." He looked at her as if to say 'really, I wonder why'

"You knew I wouldn't go out with you if you asked me face to face!" Hermione stood and the chair tipped back.

"When did this turn into a date? I'm pretty sure this is just a meeting between old acquaintances." Draco perused the menu, still seated and acting nonchalant about the entire scene the woman in front of him was making. Exacerbated and slightly embarrassed by the display she had made Hermione lowered her voice a little but remained standing.

"Acquaintances, last I remember I was a filthy mudblood whom you couldn't stand." Even though she knew she was being childish this whole situation was not what she was expecting, and her reaction to just his looks scared her a little, though she would never admit it.

"Please Granger," the brief flash of pain in his eyes made her take notice of his change in tone. But it was gone almost instantly. "I just wanted to talk, sort of start new. You could say I've had a change of heart I suppose. It's been five years since the war and I'm not proud of my part in it. Can we forget the past and just talk, I haven't had anyone to talk to in so long."

The deep timbre of his voice and his talking about his heart was not helping her brain reform at all. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. Letting it out slowly and sitting down again, resolved to keep her guard up, but curious as to the change she saw in her childhood enemy.

"Aren't you going to eat your cucumber?" Hermione had ordered a salad and all that was left of it was a nice neat row of cucumber pieces on the plate.

"No, slimy, green and watery. I don't like cucumber." Draco reached over and used his fork to pick up a piece and place it in his mouth. Oh, Hermione, she had no idea how cucumbers were going to haunt her one day.

"Your loss," He stated and took the next piece. Hermione allowed herself to smile, his relaxed manner and their friendly chatter throughout the meal had put her at ease and it was like she was with a completely different person to who she used to know. He was mature and sincere. And still just as hot as always. Yes, she just admitted that Draco Malfoy, _the_Draco Malfoy was hot. She'd always thought he was attractive, but kept it to herself. She didn't think Harry and Ron would find her appreciation for his looks...welcoming. In fact, they'd probably try to persuade her to believe that he was a slimy little cockroach or slug and deserved to live in the sewers. Good grief, they had been terrible as children. It was going to take a while for her mind to reassemble itself.

"So, are you working tomorrow night?" All hope of ever reassembling her brain just floated away on the wind with the sound of his voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter coming soon!**


	3. First Kiss

**Another drabble, sorry about the delay! **

**I have decided that the whole the baby part of the story is "present day" and so every now and then, when that it what the chapter is called, that is what I mean, all the other chapters will be written about the "firsts" of the Dramione relationship from before the baby, like the "first kiss" which is this capter so I'm sure you would all like to just get to the story so enjoy! **

* * *

_First Kiss_

Hermione was really looking forward to meeting up with Draco again, but don't get the wrong idea, it was purely because walking around, shopping with a pregnant Ginny really wasn't as much fun as it sounds.

"Mione! Look! It's so cute!"

"Ginny, you are only having one baby, you can't just buy all the suits in the store because they're cute!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger witch.

Ginny scowled at her for a minute the turned back to the suits mumbling something about curses and logical minds. Hermione just chuckled and followed after the woman as she stomped off.

"Merlin help me." She sent a silent plea up towards the sky. "Ginnny, lets just go get ice cream, I'm going to meet Draco soon anyway and your feet are bound to be tired?" Ginny immediately perked up and turned one of her Weasley smiles on her best friend.

"Your shout?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay," walking in step with each other again they made their way out and onto the street. "So what's the deal with you and Malfoy? I never in all my wizardry days would have thought you two would actually be dating, I mean, back at Hogwarts…"

"We aren't dating. We just meet up every now and then and hang out; he's only been in town, what a month? We're just friends." But somehow it felt wrong to say it, and of course her best friend could tell.

"Uh, someone please look up the definition of dating." Ginny threw her an overly sarcastic look. "You aren't just friends."

"For your information dating is actively pursuing a romantic…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, of course you've memorised the dictionary." Ginny interrupted her trowing her hands in the air.

"Just order your ice cream already." Hermione replied curtly for they had in fact arrived at their destination. Ginny silently congratulated herself on winning an argument against the bookworm, even if Hermione didn't see it that way, best friends always just know these sorts of things.

* * *

Ouch, being labelled a friend, that really didn't sit right with him, obviously he was just going to have to do something about that.

Watching as the two witches sat down with their ice creams Draco couldn't help but smile. He never would have thought he would be dating the muggle-born girl, or rather woman now, that always seemed to rub him up the wrong way during their days at Hogwarts. But there she was, bright as day, the best part of his life, sitting not 10 metres in front of him. Not that he would ever openly admit that to anyone aloud.

Having had enough of watching and scheming Draco pushed himself off the door jam where he ad been leaning and slowly made his way over to the table. Ginny's eyes widened over her ice cream as she was the first one too see him. He just smirked back at her. It had been quite a few years since he had seen anyone, it was true, but surely had hadn't changed in looks that much.

"Weaslette, nice to see you." Her eyes narrowed and she stood up. Oh dear, bad move, now he could see she was pregnant, and slightly mad.

"Malfoy, it's been a while." Hermione quickly stood and spun around to face him, giving him a look that said 'I-am-not-defending-you-against-her'

"So, how's Minnie Potter?" He tried desperately to steer the conversation away from thoughts of hexing. It worked?

"Which one? I'm sure I can hardly keep up with the other two, I just hope this one's a girl, even the odds just that little bit more." Ginny rambled, with one hand resting lightly on top of her protruding belly and a glow about her that only a pregnant woman can have.

Hermione gave him an approving look just as Harry Potter walked in. His eyes widened two for a minute. Was he really that striking, huh, he never would have guess it….

"Malfoy, it's been a while." Then he noticed how close Draco had gotten to Hermione. "Are you too…"

"They're just friends."

"We're just friends." The two witches spoke at the same time, Hermione's voice very pointed and Ginny's filled with sarcasm.

"We should go." Draco couldn't agree more with his brown haired witch. Wait, his? When did he start getting possessive of her? In any case, they began walking away, but didn't get very far before he pulled on her arm and pushed her up against the wall in the nearest dark alleyway.

It was only a moment hesitation, but in that moment he saw the astonishment in her eyes and then the transition to pure want, before his lips claimed hers with all the passion he had stored up from the last five years without civilisation and a woman's company.

It was only a moments hesitation before she gave in and kissed him back, equalling his passion with her own undiscovered desire.

Breaking apart for air minutes later he rested his forehead against hers.

"Just friends huh?"

Oh Merlin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I do appreciate reviews but they are not mandatory. Next chapter up soon hopefully.  
**


	4. Present Day part 2

**wont put another big authors note on so just go ahead and read the story**

**same disclaimer as always**

* * *

_Present Day part 2_

"Ooooh." Hermione clutched the edge of the kitchen bench in front of her, bending over slightly with the tight pain in her stomach.

"Mione?" Draco's wary voice was beginning to irritate her, and it had only been a couple of hours. Once the pain had passed, which didn't take long, she stood up again and continued mixing the eggs for their scrabbled egg breakfast like nothing was wrong.

"I told you already, we can wait around at home for a while, nothing major is happening yet." Which was true, the contractions were more than 20 minutes apart and didn't last long. It could still be hours, but she could see that Draco was worried about her. It wasn't hard to tell. Him hovering close by and not letting her out of his sight, not allowed to go back up stairs and especially not allowed to pick up "heavy" piles of dishes in the kitchen.

"Go and do something would you?" Hermione admonished lightly after he had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her huge stomach.

"I'm fine, right about here. Right next to you." Draco replied resting his chin on top of her head.

"Apparently so is this child of yours, Merlin I hope he or she doesn't inherit any more of your annoying traits."

"You know you don't actually mean that." He smirked at her as she tried to clumsily and half-heartedly wriggle from his grasp.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He kissed her ear and trailed down to her neck.

"Hn, do you want breakfast or not?" Hermione tried to refocus on what she was doing but her husband never ceased to make her feel like dropping everything and shagging him like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll take whatever you've got."

"Right, out!" She finally managed to refocus long enough to banish him back to his stool on the other side of the bench where he continued to sit and watch her make breakfast, nervously waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**hehe, just to tease you a little, short chapters! more soon, some get really long, don't worry! **


	5. First Introductions

**I know I only posted the last chapter yesterday but I am on a bit of a role in writing this one, lots of inspiration I suppose. She here is another chapter, not so much on Dramione relationship, this one if meeting up with some of our other favourite characters and what they are doing! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_First introductions _

"Do we really have to go? I mean, don't you guys see each other all the time at the ministry? One night away from each other won't hurt!" Draco whined at her from the couch where he sat waiting for her to finish running around frantically grabbing things that she needed to take with her everywhere.

Women.

"For your information, I don't spend as much time with my friends as I use to." She turned away from the mirror and narrowed her eyes at him. "You get in my way sometimes. Besides, I promised both you and I would be there, Ron and Luna still haven't seen you since your trial, plus you haven't met all the children."

Draco turned his head away from her grumbling something incomprehensible.

"What was that, Draco?"

"Nothing, Hermione!" He got up and walked over to her crossing his arms in front of him when he stood only inches from her. She smiled at him and lifted herself onto her tiptoes to brush a kiss against his lips.

"You'll survive, you being a big tough Slytherin and all." He grunted. Clearly wavering a little from the kiss. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

He smiled. She regretted her words, but only slightly.

"I suppose this once won't hurt." Draco sighed, realising completely this wouldn't be last time he had to mingle in a house full of Gryffindor.

* * *

With a pop and a crackle the two landed on the doorstep of a modest little muggle house. The door opened almost immediately after Hermione knocked. The first sounds that assaulted Draco's ears were that of Ginny's squeals as she hugged Hermione as best she could around her huge stomach.

The second was the sound of squealing children and running feet coming towards him. All of a sudden a short being with a sprout of strawberry blonde hair flew out the door, past Ginny and crashed straight into the legs of Hermione. Another one, slightly bigger, with a shock of black hair, quickly followed.

"Aunt Mione, help." Yelled the one with black hair that he could now see was a young boy.

"Helpaf!" The little girl hid her face in the side of Hermione's leg.

"It's Heliopath dear and there aren't any here at the moment, only the nargles!" Draco knew that voice and strangely remembered the absurd creatures she spoke about also.

Luna Lovegood, who he should now call Luna Weasley, stepped out the door and picked up the little girl. Once he could see her face he saw that she had really pale skin like her mother and her eyes were just as bright and glazed as she looked around at nothing. She definitely had Weasel's nose and mouth however, unfortunate girl.

"Hello Draco." Luna said before stepping back in the house with the girl in her arms. He looked at Hermione who stood watching him and his reactions. His expression must have shown that he was already regretting this but all she did was smirk and pick up the little boy still holding onto her legs.

"Hello Albus. How are you today?"

"3!" he shouted holding up five fingers. Hermione and Ginny laughed at him. Draco just stood there with his mouth still open.

"Albus, daddy wants you!" yelled yet another young voice from inside the house.

"James, how many times have I told you not to yell in the house, come here and get your brother!" Ginny put her hands on her hips and waited. A slightly taller boy with dark hair appeared and walked out the door, looking up briefly to greet his "aunt Hermione" and then take his brother from her and walk his back inside the house.

"Children, I mean really."

"Ginny, did you want to actually bring everyone inside or shall we take the party out there to the door step?" Harry called.

"Oh, how is James ever going to learn if his father doesn't set a good example?" Ginny huffed and motioned for the two to follow her inside. After the door was closed behind them and Ginny was on a mission to reprimand her husband Draco lightly held Hermione's sleeve until the pregnant witch was out of earshot and then leant close to Mione's ear just in case.

"Is that all the whirlwinds I will have to endure tonight or are there more of them?"

"Well, let's hope so or I am going to have a lot to make up for."

"Yes you will!" Draco bit her earlobe lightly and then nudged her forward to lead the way to where everyone waited for them.

* * *

**hope you liked it, again reviews are appreciated but not compulsory. next update may be soon, don't get too use to me posted one after the other the next day, I'm not always this fast! **


	6. First Awkward Dinner

**Here is another one, sorry for the wait! Electronic devices throwing hissy fits and all, you know. On to funny awkwardsness! **

* * *

_First awkward dinner_

The children all seemed settled in a little area at one end of the room, surrounded by magic toys keeping them all entertained while the adults mingled around the kitchen/dining room, holding cups of coffee or tea, silent except for the noise of the dishes making dinner.

"So how have you been Malfoy? It's been five years since your trial hasn't it?" Harry broke the silence.

"Yeah." Draco replied shortly, whishing it was firewhiskey in his hands instead of the weak black coffee.

"Blimey. Has it really been that long?" Ron asked staring at his coffee guiltily.

"Don't worry Draco, the nargles missed you." Luna put in. Ginny, Harry and Hermione just looked at each other as Ron reached over and kissed his wife on the cheek, before again realising that there was a new member to their usual company tonight. He went red and made some excuse about making sure the children were behaving themselves before walking off with his head down.

Silence fell again.

"So I see you've been busy Potter." Draco said by way of conversation, Harry went uncharacteristically red but a smile appeared on his face none the less. Ginny nearly choked on her water.

"Yeah, at least this princess won't be as close in age as the boys. James was only 11 months old when Ginny found out she was expecting Albus. At least this time the youngest is almost three." Harry chuckled at his wife's face.

Ron walked back in and glanced around clearly missing something.

"Hey Ginny, what colour is red?" he asked, referring to the colour of the blush that had quickly grown from her cheeks to her neck. Ron grinned his trademark grin, tucking his little sister under the chin on his way past.

"The colour of your hair, which you won't have for much longer if you don't wipe that smirk off your face this second." Ginny hissed at him.

"Oh look, a Umgubular slashkilter!" Luna called pointing out the window, no one turned to look out the window, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all turned to Ron with questioning gazes. Draco just looked from one to the other confused. Ron glanced at his friends and then to him.

"The last time she saw one of those she was pregnant with Lucy." Ron explained, Luna turned fully to him.

"Guess what, Ron, husband of mine." Luna smiled at him, kissed him lightly then turned and walked out of the kitchen. "I'll get the children washed up for dinner."

Everyone just stood in the kitchen dazed for a minute before pressing forward and congratulating Ron.

"Dinner's ready." Ginny called.

* * *

After dinner the women disappeared into the kitchen and the men stayed out at the table, comfortably silent listening to the faint tittering of the women and the children back to playing with their toys nearby.

"So because you guys are officially going out now..."

"No Ginny, you crazed pregnant woman, we haven't done 'it' yet"

"Oh shame, I wanted to know if he really was a sex god like everyone believed at Hogwarts."

Hermione's mouth dropped open for a split second before Ginny started laughing hysterically at her.

"You and your crazy hormones. You stick to your own partner, okay?" She got no reply. "Ginny?" Ginny stood looking down at the floor where there was a puddle accumulating around her feet.

"Harry!" Hermione called. He was there like a shot, Ron close behind, Draco at a slower pace. Ron, upon seeing the puddle swiftly walked back out of the room. Luna followed saying that she and her husband would stay with the children for the night.

Draco looked confused again and walked up behind Hermione. "What's going on?"

"I'm having a baby you git!" Ginny answered for her. Draco somehow got paler than he already was. What a perfectly awkward ending to a perfectly awkward dinner.

* * *

**Heads up that I have deleted the authors note that was the second chapter, so now the chapter numbers line up and all! not a huge change but just letting you know out of courtesy. Another chapter coming soon! **


	7. First Worries and Doubts

**Sorry it's been a little while, here is another chapter! **

* * *

_First worries and doubts_

"They were all just too small, too much energy and noise." Draco explained, days after the awkward dinner, sitting with Hermione in his apartment.

"But did you like the kids, don't they just remind you of their parents, so cute, Lucy especially, but I think she is more Luna than Ron. Poor guy, I bet he's hoping the next one is a boy."

"You and the weasel were pretty chummy over dinner the other night. Isn't it awkward for you guys, having been a couple once and all?"

It had been all in the newspapers how two of the golden trio got together after the war and that they broke up as well. Draco hadn't been completely off the grid for the last five years.

"He has a name you know! And we are friends, it wasn't a...bad breakup."

Hermione shifted uneasily on the couch next to Draco. He had been sort of quieter than usual since the dinner and Hermione had just been waiting for him to say something about it, tell her what he was thinking about, she had learnt already in the two months since they had been together that he tended to mull things over before he spoke nowadays, so different to all their school year together with his throwing around insults whenever he thought of them. But this was not what she expected.

"Why?"

"Why do the kids look like their parents? Really, Draco did you never hear about the birds and the bees?" Hermione shifted so that she could look up at him, with a smirk that she hoped would make him proud, but still trying to avoid an awkward topic of conversation.

"What, birds and the." He sighed, giving up on that expression muttering something about muggles and their weird sayings. "No, why didn't you two stay together, I mean, everyone thought you would."

Hermione only answered after a moment's hesitation and a defeated sigh. "It was the war." They were silent for a moment, both reliving a little of that dark and dreadful time. "It changed a lot of people, us included. Yes, we admitted that we both liked each other, we gave it a go, but in the end we both figured out that neither one of us could help the other. We were both haunted by the memories, Ron was the one that broke it off, he said he needed someone who didn't have nightmares the same as him, someone who he could rely on to keep him sane without further burdening themselves."

"And so he chose Luna Lovegood to keep him sane?" they both went silent for a minute contemplating, and then their laughter filled the quiet evening.

"Well, I suppose he fell in love. Good for him, it's more than I could say for myself."

Draco stared down at her as she went quiet. How he wished he could just hold her close and never let her go. It was the strangest thing when he was with her. But he had to show more restraint than that.

"But their children are so cute, I'm so glad I am James godmother, or I might have lost contact with them, I wouldn't have had a connection to them anymore. But weren't the children just so cute, I love them to pieces."

He couldn't just tell her that love had finally found her, that she could stop wishfully rambling about all that her friends had, that soon she could have her own household full of children, just like them.

"Do you like kids?" Hermione asked looking up at him, then her face turned bright red and she turned away from him. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Hermione sorely wished that she could share all of her dreams with this hulk of a man but she made it her policy that she would do everything the slightly old fashioned way, the man has to make the first move, it was also more romantic that way. But the way he had reacted to the kids she was really worried that he may never want some of his own, would never connect to them, or know how to from his own childhood experience.

Draco looked down at the woman in his arms and the first worries began to race around his head, maybe he couldn't be the one to give her these dreams, he was the bully that made her life a living hell throughout Hogwarts. Maybe one day they would fight and old memories would come up again, maybe he would slip into old habits and hurt her too much to mend the tentative bond they were beginning to form. Maybe he should just quit while he was ahead.

All of these thoughts crowded in and began to cloud his judgement. When she looked up at him he could barely control himself. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that somehow conveyed what neither one of them could say out loud.

When they pulled apart for air his head was clear of all reasonable thought, "time to make up for putting me through that awful dinner," he whispered

"Hmm, not tonight!" Hermione jumped up, pecked him on the cheek and apparated back to her own apartment before he could make a grab for her again.

"I'll get you for that witch!" Draco promised to thin air.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be another present day one! yay!  
**


	8. Present Day part 3

**Okay, so I made the most exciting discovery! The hard drive is definitely dead so I have lost the original document but discovered a backup document on my computer! I HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR AND THE STORY CAN CONTINUE AS THOUGH NOTHING EVER HAPPENED! yay! **

**anyway, you will also notice that I deleted the last two chapters that were authors notes! **

**A huge thanks to all those who have followed this story and favourited etc. I really appreciate your support. **

* * *

This witch just wouldn't stop, maybe she didn't realise or wouldn't accept that she was actually about to have a baby.

Draco followed her to yet another room that she was determined to clean the muggle way.

"Why can't you just let the house elf do it, or even flick your wand and get it all done like that. You need to sit down, lie down, I don't know. Just pay more attention to what's actually happening." Draco was exasperated by now, fists clenched so that he wouldn't thump a wall or knock over a piece of furniture in his frustration with his wife.

"I'm fine. What's actually happening right now is that I have realised that the house is not baby friendly, look at all these bits and pieces, there's glass and breakable stuff all over the place, what if the baby knocks something off the shelf and it falls on them and..."

"Hermione, Hermione!" Draco silenced her by grabbing her flailing hands and pushing them to her sides for a moment, bending over to look her right in the eye. "How is the baby going to knock something off the shelf when he won't even be able to lift his own head for the first...however long! Stop worrying!"

"But it's dusty, what kind of impression is that for the baby when we bring him or her home. They're going to think we are slobs." Hermione tried again, slightly more meekly, but that all too familiar defiant gleam remained in her eyes that he could get lost in.

"It's a baby, really Mione, for the love of sweet Merlin just..." all of a sudden she reached her hand up and grabbed a handful of his baggy t-shirt, turning with it still clenched in her hand and leaning into him a little.

"Ooooh, another one." She breathed. Draco put his hands on her hips just in case she needed supporting and she wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his chest. As the contraction peaked and then passed she rocked slightly just waiting for the tightening to dissipate.

Then she stood up, sighed and went back to checking the nursery for any specks of dust.

"Merlin's pants. This is going to drive me insane." Draco ran his hand over his face, closing his eyes and smirking a little bit at the griffindor courage this woman still displayed.

"Oh please, you have the better end of this broom. I have the prickly end that is actually beginning to hurt me." Hermione winced as she made her way over to a soft rocking chair and stood contemplating it.

"Yeah well you are sort of in labor!" his sarcasm just oozed out and she didn't appreciate it very much. "For the last time, just sit down please."

"No," she replied decisively, turning away from the chair dismissively. "do you know how hard it is to get up once I am sitting down like this. Virtually impossible, I don't want to get stuck. Besides, this room has to be perfect."

"It is perfect, now please, for my sanity, just find a place and stay there?" he reached out for her, taking a step forward cautiously.

"Overprotective, worry wart." Hermione grumbled at him and crossed her arms on top of her belly but stepping into his embrace anyway.

"Of course I am, my son is on his way." He rested his chin on her head momentarily but regretted it when she jerked her head up to look at him.

"You keep referring to the baby as he, how do you know' you're getting a son?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Malfoys are always boys." Draco smirked.

"So what does that make the girlsssssss..." Hermione hissed and bent over slightly at another contraction raced from her back to her belly. Draco had his hands on her hips again from behind and she breathed in and out for a minute then slowly straightened out again.

"They are getting closer together and longer." He pointed out.

"Gee thanks for that memo. That was still almost ten minutes from the last one. I have a while to go yet. I'm going to double check that I have everything I want packed in my bag." And with that she walked out of the room again. Draco pulled on his hair a little before following her.

"You are going to be the death of me."

* * *

**By the way, if you want to make suggestions or constructive criticism I will do my best to accommodate you! I would love ideas for chapters if you have them or if there is something you would like to read about! I don't do lemons though! sorry, I'm not a prude but I don't write that stuff. There may be mentions or hints but that's it. **

**Thanks again everyone! Next chapter up soon! **


	9. First Break Up

**Hey Everyone, so sorry for the long wait and all! Have been distracted by other TV shows and fanfictions and movies etc. You know how it is I'm sure! so to make up for it I will post two chapters tonight and one in the morning and then a few more in quick succession I hope! so enjoy! Disclaimer as always!**

* * *

_First break up _

"Did I hear you right? Cause I thought you said, let's think it over?"

"I did."

"What do you mean, think what over?"

"This. Us." Hermione's heart did a bit of a flip at the word us, but landed hard in light of the reason it was being said.

"Why Draco, it's been wonderful up to now!" Or rather up to the point in time where he became more thoughtful, she couldn't quite put a finger on when that was but he had somehow drawn into himself a little bit and she was confused as to why he would do that.

"I don't know that we work together, it's just..." he paused, trying to come up with an understandable reason why he started this conversation in the first place, his mind was so riddled with doubts that it was hard to string a sentence of words together that made sense.

"It's just that all through Hogwarts we hated each other, what if something were to happen and you realised that we still do but we've been , I don't know, acting or something." This was an even more foreign Draco than the one that showed up just 4 months ago, asking her on a blind date. This Draco even scared her more than Hogwarts Draco ever did, he was too emotional, too calculating, not living in the moment like she always saw him doing.

"We were teenagers, raging hormones and all, this is different. We are both mature adults, or at least I am, unless you've got a better reason than that to be having this conversation."

"But I was a death eater..."

"No, you weren't. You were led wrong, you failed miserably to be who they wanted you to be. You are Draco Malfoy, where are all these doubts coming from?"

"I just don't think this relationship is going to work." Draco huffed, now he was getting mad, why couldn't this stubborn woman see that he was trying to be nice, let her off easy before he ruined everything they had built together.

"That's not a good enough answer, why are we even having this argument. Maybe you need to simmer down a little bit, I'll go get us..." Hermione made a move towards the kitchen, planning to go and make anything that might give him some time to realise he was being ridiculous.

"You were so good with them." His voice was barely a whisper, she was lucky to have heard the last couple of words and sum up the rest herself.

"What?" She stopped mid stride towards the kitchen and half turned to him again.

"The children okay, all the little kids, you were so good with them. And clearly you want some of your own; your best friend already has three. I can't give you that, This is me we are talking about..."

"Stop, just stop." She interrupted him by throwing up her hands and slicing them through the air. "This is bullshit and you know it, I'm not going to listen to this anymore, I never said I wanted children, I'm not pressuring you." Hermione's exasperation was thickening the air and it was contagious. Draco stood from his place on the sofa.

"You know deep down that's what you really want, security and a family and I can't give you that. So maybe it will be better just to..."

"No don't...say it." Hermione's eyes widened and pricked with tears, after only four month she couldn't imagine what she would be going back to if he broke up with her. But the tears felt a little excessive. She, the Griffindor princess never cried and she wasn't about to start now. Especially over some Slytherin asshole who was doubting himself like a school boy. He was putting words in her mouth. No-one ever did that to her, no-one ever just dumped her on a whim either. It was better just to end it herself and save the pain of being the one left in the dirt. All this would end as soon as she left him anyway.

Draco saw her face harden and knew this time he had pushed to far, maybe he should of just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Hermione, I..." she stopped him again, it was too late for him to come to his senses, she had made up her mind.

"Well, I'm sorry that I left you so far behind me, obviously I took this relationship for granted and jumped to too many conclusions about it being black and white and us not having to change anything about it." Draco flinched at ever climax of her sentences. But he couldn't stop the tirade.

"Maybe it would just be better for us to break up and never see each other again. That's what you want isn't it. Well here you go, you've got it."

"Wait a second, I'm not going to be dumped by some filthy mudblood." It was too late to stop the words before they spilled out of his mouth. He was so mad at her stubbornness and on some level at his own secret fears that caused all this.

As soon as the words were out he could practically see the bruise on her cheek as though he had just slapped her. She was dazed and he could practically hear the shattering of her heart like glass dropped on a hard floor.

She disappeared in a whirl and he knew he had done his dash, it was over.

* * *

**Next one will literally be up momentarily.**


	10. First mention of the three little words

**Short one, but everything is in there that needs to be said. So enjoy!**

* * *

_First three little words _

"I'm here, what do you want?" Hermione placed her hand on her hips, close enough to her wand to grab it quickly and hex him if he continued to annoy her.

"Please Hermione, I did summoned you for a good reason."

"It had better be a good one, I am meant to be working right now." Hermione had to hold back the tears with all her might, she had always hated people seeing her cry, she never cried unless it was dire. This was just killing her from the inside out, being in the same room as him when it had only been a couple of weeks since their break up.

For the first time in her life she struggled to get out of bed in the morning, to take the next breath that would keep her alive. She really needed him, wanted him back, but her pride got in the way.

The same way his did, but today he was going to throw it all on the table, no more hiding behind the shreds of pride he had left.

"I wanted to show you something." And with that he lifted his wand, noticing her hand twitch a little towards hers. Quietly and without taking his eyes off hers he murmured just loud enough for her to catch the phrase, "Expecto Patronum".

A bright white blue light burst forth from his wand and up towards the roof, taking shape and dancing around for a moment as Hermione watched, before shooting down to spin around her head and fly back towards Draco, disappearing on the way.

He still stood, eye on her as she processed in amazement what had just happened.

"Was that your patronus?" she was stunned, he had never been able to do that at Hogwarts.

"I wasn't just sitting idle the last five years." He smirked momentarily but if you blinked you would have missed it.

"Was that an otter?" she was still stunned, staring at him in the eye, he only nodded, another second of stunned silence occurred before she pulled her defences up a little bit again.

"What was it before, a ferret? Can't have changed much." She said it almost half heartedly. Her hear t clenching from the memories of all the books she had read on the patronus.

"But it changed enough." Draco took a step towards her, her feet wouldn't move. "Enough to say I love you Hermione Granger, however weird that may be considering our pasts and the way I have treated you and..."

His ramblings cut off when she took the last step towards him and meshed her lips to his, the tears finally falling down her face, her arms wrapping around her neck and his arms finding her waist. When they finally pulled apart for air, they rested their foreheads against each others eyes closed, postponing the moment it would all end.

"Say it again." She had to hear it without the rambling, maybe it had been accidental and he didn't mean it, it just slipped out.

"I love you Hermione Granger." His breathe assaulted her lips and his scent was intoxicating her, his rich, deep voice washing over her brain like warm waves, drowning out all logical thought.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**Next one up tomorrow, see ya then! **


	11. First Morning Together

**Okay so you guys know how sometimes you just have one of those weeks where everything goes haywire for you and you never get around to doing the things you really want to do or need to do. Yeah, well I've had one of those weeks so 'tomorrow' became wishful thinking and I am so sorry! I will make it up to you somehow! thanks for all the support too btw! **

* * *

_First morning together _

He woke up with a smile on his face, or at least as much of a smile as the king of smirks can create. There was definitely no momentary memory loss as to why there was another warm body in the bed right next to him, he remembered everything from last night.

She stirred a little bit and let out a contented sigh against his bare chest. He brought a hand up and began playing with the curls that tumbled down her back and onto his satin sheets. When she didn't wake he said her name softly, all she did was groan a little.

Draco shift he so that she was lying back on the bed and not on his chest and then bent over her, leaning down so that his lips were at her ear, his husky voice saying her name slowly and gently biting down on her ear lobe. When her head turned towards his voice and she let out a slight moan he smirked, moving his lips to hers to kiss her until she woke up. It only took a minute before her lips were responding to his and her eyes fluttered from their sleep.

When he let her catch her breath finally she let her head flop back to the multitude of pillows and smile up at him still leaning over her.

"You should be careful Draco, a woman could get use to being woken like that every morning."

"And so my woman should." He replied before leaning down for another kiss, but it didn't last long.

"Hn, I have to get to work, I can't be late." Hermione tried to inform him, but she was being greatly distracted by his kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Don't go in today." He replied in between pecks, slow and deliberate.

"I have to go in, I can't just, hmm... not go in to work!" Hermione was trying to keep her thinking straight but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"It's Friday, just stay with me." Emphasising his words by sucking on the tender part of flesh at the base on her neck just above her collar bone, a place he had found to be one of many weak points after he had worshipped every part of her body the night before. Worshipped her body like he had no other woman in his life, he had a whole different sort of respect for this woman.

"No more, I have to go to work no matter how much I really...really want to stay." Hermione gently pushed him away by the shoulders. Throwing the covers back and shuffling out of the bed, paying no heed to her naked state, she wandered around the room collecting her clothes strewn all over the room.

"Where is my shirt Draco, and my bra I can't find them!" Hermione cocked her hip to one side and looked back at him still stretched out on the bed observing her.

"Hm, the bra is probably still in the hallway outside, don't remember where the shirt ended up, somewhere before that point I would assume. But you won't need either of them if you stay with me today!" As he spoke he slowly rose from the bed and made his way over to her, a smoulder so daring on his face she had to close her eyes and take a fortifying breath.

"Hn, that was my good bra too." Hermione did her best to ignore him and turned on her heel to walk out the door and retrieve her poor clothing.

"Come back to bed, love!" Draco called after her. Hermione paused and turned back to him, dangling her clothes in one hand with a smirk worthy if some kind of slytherin award. Sauntering up until she was millimetres away from him.

"Oh believe me, I'll come back." She leant in and gave him a kiss, biting at his lip a little before pulling away and swaying her naked hips just a little more than usual as he disappeared around the corner to retrieve her bra.

By the time Draco got out the door of the bedroom she was nowhere in sight, probably having apparated back to her place to freshen up for work.

He groaned in anticipation of her return.

-

"Hey Mione can you do something for..." Ginny stopped in the doorway of Hermione's office, staring at the woman as she smiled while looking over the books on her shelf, without seeing them. She was so...happy, glowing almost.

Then she figured it out!

"Oh my god, you did it!" Ginny screamed. Hermione spun around in surprise, only just becoming aware of her best friend's presence in the room.

Little baby Lily started to fuss at her mother for being loud and interrupting her sleep as Mione ran to close the door on prying eyes and ears.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione tried to look casual as she walked over to her desk and started shuffling and organising papers unnecessarily.

"You and Draco are back together? Like together together, aren't you!"

"How can you tell?"

"You have that sex glow about you, and you haven't had that glow since you and Ron were together, and being that he is my brother that is a really disturbing thought but that aside, oh my god!"

"Alright so we might have gotten back together late yesterday." Hermione grinned. Ginny would have jumped up and down if he hadn't just gotten Lily back to sleep in her arms.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their moment.

"We can take that as a sign that this conversation is over." Hermione said as she walked calmly over to the door. Harry stepped in as it opened, whatever thought or errand that had brought his to her office forgotten as he spotted his wife and daughter off to the side.

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I win, you owe me 100 galleons." Ginny blurted out. Hermione frowned, won what?

"Really? Already?" Harry glanced over at his long time friend, assessing her. "You do have that glow, the same one you had when you and Ron..."

"Alright lets not go there again!" Ginny interrupted him. Hermione groaned, now her embarrassment was complete.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as always but not compulsory, just hope you enjoy the story! next chapter up soon I hope! **


	12. Present Day Part 4

**Here is my way of making up for breaking my promise! Another chapter! enjoy**

* * *

_Present day part 4_

Hermione now stood back in the nursery trying to focus on all of the baby things around her to distract her from the pain, pacing back and forth in front of the cradle.

"Just breathe, Hermione." Draco encouraged from the rocking chair where he had situated himself after she said she didn't want him touching her anymore. She looked up at the ceiling clutching slightly at her sides.

They both noticeably relaxed when the contraction passed.

"Could you go and get me a glass of water please." He was up in a flash and out the door. Coming back as fast as he could with the beverage. But when he got to the door his wife was no longer standing up but sprawled on the floor, trying to roll onto her side.

"Mione, what happened? I was only gone a minute..."

"Draco, shut up, I just wanted to lie down and the floor was the closest place." He breathed a sigh of frustration. So now she stops walking around like a headless chicken! Could have happened 7 hours ago when her labor actually started and he began freaking out.

"Just let me lie down for a while."

"Sure thing." He sat down cross legged next to her as she lay on her side facing him. She closed her eyes and looked at peace for another couple of minutes before all of a sudden her vicelike grip was on his knee and he yelped.

"Oh shut up." Hermione screwed her face up and muffled her own groan with her tight lips.

"Breathe, come on. In and out." Hermione opened her eyes just enough to glare at him but followed his breathing example as he did his best to look encouraging.

The contraction passed before she let go of his knee, still lying on her side, she started tapping her fingers on the ground looking around.

"Should we go to St. Mungos?"

"No, they will only send us home, they're only 7 minutes apart."

"Huh, well they last for long enough."

"You're telling me." Hermione smiled up at him almost apologetically. "Can you help me up again, I'm getting uncomfortable."

_Here we go again, _he thought_. _


	13. First meeting the parents

**OMG, it has been so long and I am so sorry everyone, but you know how life gets in the way sometimes and it just happens that you can't update fanfics. Which really sucks! But at the moment I am gearing up for year 12 exams and sorting out university and moving away from home for next year and it's just crazy! So, I'll do my best I promise! I have a few chapters written ahead now so it won't take me long to just update them the next couple of times, hopefully you enjoy this one for now though! **

* * *

_First meeting the parents _(as the girlfriend)

"Are you sure about this? I mean, they already know who I am, they've met me before, I don't need to visit today. Let's go home." Hermione spun on her heel and took on step before Draco grabbed her around the waist, lifting her so she couldn't move any further away.

"Oh, no you don't. This is going to be different." Draco set her back on her feet again facing the Malfoy mansion which stood like an ominous cloud in front of them, threatening to rain on her parade.

Hermione grumbled under her breath so that he couldn't hear her properly but he did hear something about stubborn or Malfoy in there somewhere. She was looking down, tugging at her clothes, especially the long sleeve of her left arm.

"Come on, I want you and my parents to start fresh." Anyone else would have missed the silent question in his tone and just assumed he was demanding she follow his every whim, but she picked up on it, she saw the effort he was making to balance out his life and she appreciated him asking. So she didn't turn around and run away as she had been planning to as soon as he removed his hand from her lower back.

The mansion was just as big as she could remember from last time she was here. Just as spacious and spooky even with the mid day sunlight streaming in rather than the late twilight. A house elf appeared in front of them.

"Master Draco, welcome home. May I get you something sir?"

"No thankyou, Velda, Where are my parents though?"

"They're in the sitting room in the east wing, would you like me to take you there master?" The youngish looking house elf stepped forward and folded her hands in front of her almost eagerly.

"No, thankyou. I'll call you if I need anything." The house elf bowed and disappeared. Hermione glanced at her boyfriend with interest, she didn't agree with keeping house elves, though clearly Draco was not one to treat them unkindly, she couldn't fault anything about that encounter except that the elf was clearly disappointed when he didn't want anything,

"Do you know all the house elves by name?" She asked curiously as they began walking, Draco with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, guiding her through the seemingly endless hallways and rooms to their destination.

"No, we have too many of them. Velda was special though, she was always my favourite." Draco smirked, obviously recalling a memory.

"There was one point in time, when we first got her that she hardly left my side it seemed, so eager to please. I would barely have said the first syllable of her name and she was right there ready to take orders." Hermione had to smile; he seemed genuinely fond of the creature.

As they arrived at the door of the east wing the two slowed to a standstill just outside with the door still closed. All thoughts of house elves and fondness gone from Hermione's mind as she began fiddling with her clothes and hair all over again.

"That's not going to make it any better, that will only make it worse." Draco pointed out, grabbing her wrists and lifting her fingers out of combing through her messy, curly hair. She gave him a little nervous glare.

"You're making me feel so much better." She sighed in acquiescence of the fact that she couldn't weasel out of this. _I really must get Draco to give me some tips on weaselling some day, _she thought. But instead only said aloud "Let's get this over and done with."

Draco lent down and gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose which made her wrinkle it up. Then look up at him, slightly encouraged by his display of affection.

"I'll go in first so they see me first, then you can follow. It will all be okay, I promise." Draco let go of her and reached out to open the door, stepping through with Hermione close behind.

His parents were both standing in the middle of the huge expanse of room, Hermione only got a glimpse before Draco stood in front of her again.

"Draco darling!" His mother swept towards him, always so graceful. His father remained standing by the sofa looking on in his superior way, but clearly appreciated the fact that his small family was back together. His mother pulled him into her arms as only his mother and Hermione are allowed to do and held him for a moment before her eyes opened and spotted Hermione over his shoulder. She froze momentarily and pulled back slowly. Draco stepped sideways and guestured for her to move up to his side.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione." Draco took her hand and held it close to his side for a second of tense silence. Hermione nervously glanced between Draco parents and the floor.

"Hello Hermione...uh, so lovely to finally...uh to see you." Narcissa took a sideways stepped and pointed to the sofas that faced each other, "Wont you sit down."

She turned and walked towards the sofa where her husband stood frozen the tiniest of frowns marring his face while he watched Hermione and Draco sit opposite them. Once everyone was seated a tense silence descended over the group, intermittently broken by Narcissa trying to start up a conversation by asking Hermione questions, which were answered with only a few syllables, it was just plain awkward.

"So how have you been since..." Draco's father abruptly stood, turned and walked rapidly out the door. Hermione looked at Draco distressed.

"Lucius!" Narcissa started to get up and go after him.

"I'll go." Draco was up and walking before she had a chance to reply, so she let him go.

Draco found his father just down the hall, in the study, leaning against his desk facing away from the door. He didn't even have to say anything to let his father know he was there.

"Why Draco? Why her of all the witches you could have chosen, why a mud..."

"Don't, just don't." He interrupted his father, who turned slowly to face his son who had never spoken to him like that. "If anything, the war should have taught you that this is not something we can run away from. The wizardry world is changing, there are more muggleborns than ever it seems, and we can't do a thing about it. It's not worth all the bloodshed just to keep up our snobby image. I love her and I'm going to ask her to marry me. Now, you can disown me or you can deal with that, it's your choice, but you can't change my mind." Draco made to leave but his father's words stopped him.

"I could never disown you, you are my son." It was as close to '_I love you_' as Draco was ever going to get from the man who found it so difficult to show emotion and especially love, Draco always knew he did actually love his family, no matter what his outward appearance made it seem like.

They walked back into the sitting room where the women sat in baited silence. Hermione noticed the slightly different glint in the older man's eye, a sort of prideful defeat, a resignation of sorts and hope took root in her heart.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, I do believe I've not had the honour of meeting you individually, face to face. A great pleasure." Lucius walked right up to her and offered his hand which she took and shook hesitantly. "Draco tells me that you beat all of his highest scores in your classes as Hogwarts. A very impressive school record indeed." He still held that pride in there but he was making a great effort.

"He was a worthy opponent, great competition." Hermione smiled and glance over to her boyfriend. Her hope started sprouting. Narcissa, seeing that things were turning around for the better came up and hugged Hermione like she had her son.

"Welcome to the family dear." Hermione's hope shot up and grew a canopy so wide she didn't think she would ever come down from that high.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone's support and continued reading, next one soon! Reviews are not necessary but are greatly appreciated! **


	14. First Nightmare

**Posting another chapter for you guys because I was so impressed and thankful for the response I got for the last chapter. I was uncertain about how I wrote Lucius! But there you go! Enjoy, this one is FLUFF! **

* * *

_First nightmare _

Draco's parents invited them to stay in the west wing over night, Draco escorted her there after dinner, walking through the rooms now all dark, she moved to be a little closer to him. Somewhere along the way Hermione started getting little flashes of memory from that time long passed, the last time she was in this mansion. She shook her head to try and dislodge the uncomfortable thoughts that were putting a dampener on the really nice evening she had just had.

"You alright?" Draco questioned as they walked past an all too familiar room. Hermione stared for a moment before staring up at Draco and giving him a fake smile.

"Yeah fine, just tired."

They got to his room and she sat down on the edge of the bed closing her eyes briefly. Within second Draco had come over and pushed her to her back on the bed, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. She kissed back for a minute before turning her head away.

"Not tonight, Draco." Hermione pushed him up firmly, sitting on the edge of the bed again. He looked at her confused.

"Why not? Don't you want me Hermione?" He kissed her neck.

"I can't do it tonight, I've got my period." He stopped short and pulled away, clearly now grumpy. He pushed away from the bed and stalked over to his overnight bag.

"Why do you have to be a woman." He grumbled to himself just loud enough for her to catch it. Then he paused and thought about that statement for a second while Hermione sniggered.

"Would you care to say that again, darling?"

"No!" his pride clearly dinted he walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Hermione's smile fell as she realised he was frustrated, he didn't like being told no. She dressed for bed silently and slipped into her side. Waiting patiently for him to come out of the bathroom, when he finally did make his way over he got into bed and made a clear statement of facing away from her so she turned over and tried her best to fall into a deep sleep without the comfort of his body heat up against hers or his heartbeat beneath her ear.

* * *

Draco was awakened by the tossing and turning form on the other side of the bed, then a hand hit him in the back and he heard her mumbling and whimpering. He turned over and watched her. For a few seconds.

She lay curled up in a fetal positon, clutching at her arm, nails scratching at the skin along the inside of her left forearm. Her face contorted in a sort of pain and fear that was evident even with her eyes closed in a dream state. She began crying and shaking violently but she didn't wake up.

"Hermione?" He started and reached for her, sitting in an upright position over her ready to shake her awake.

"I didn't take anything, please, I didn't take anything." She cried and threw her head to the side, he winced at how much that must be hurting her neck. Then he recognised the words, the phrase and tone of her voice and he was thrown back into that moment all those years ago where he stood outside listening to her torture. As she began to scream in her sleep he panicked.

"Hermione, wake up, please wake up, come on." He yelled over her screaming and picked her up from her lying down position to sit her on his lap and wrap his arms around her, restraining her from hurting herself any further, rocking her back and forth, smoothing out her hair and comforting her as she struggled to come out of her dream.

"Draco..."

"I'm right here Hermione. You're okay now."

"It burns." She whimpered and held on to her arm which she had scratched red raw around the area that use to have the word mudblood scarred in her skin. Now the word was no longer readable as more scar tissue in the shape of crisscrossed lines covered it.

His whole heart broke into a million pieces as he saw what she had tried to do, probably not long after the war, due to the fact that the scars were white with age.

"Hermione, my love, how often do you have these nightmares?" Draco pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin and with one hand gently stroking her arm.

"It started off being every night. After a while it wasn't as frequent but it still happens. The last one I had was before we got back together." Hermione sniffed in between some words and closed her eyes ready to go back to sleep.

Draco wasn't stupid, he could put 2 and 2 together to figure out that she hadn't had the nightmare again since they began sharing a bed, since they spent every night so close they were almost one.

"I suppose I just feel safe in your arms." Hermione drifted back to sleep still sitting on his lap. He lay her back down without letting go and vowed to himself that he would never again let her go to sleep without his arms wrapped around her to keep her safe.

* * *

**Present Day part 5 coming up next (probably in a couple of days), thanks everyone! **


	15. Present Day Part 5

**Wow, don't think I'll ever get use to the response I've been getting to this fanfic! It may not seem like much to most people but for me with this being the first fic anyone has ever really read or I have actually nearly finished, it's pretty weird seeing 18 emails saying people like your stuff within like 2 hours! **

**anyway! here is another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy, authors note at end of this very short chapter is important for understanding the rest of this story! **

* * *

_Present day part 5_

They sat on the couch together, him behind her, her between his legs, leaning back against his chest, head lolled to one side to lie back against his shoulder. His arms reached around to her stomach gently massaging the huge belly where the pain was. She whimpered again and squirmed a little.

"Shh, breathe in and out, in and out. That's it." He continued to massage her belly and she lifted her arms to knot her fingers in his hair.

"I can't wait for this just to be over." Hermione breathed out after the contraction turning her head into his neck and closing her eyes hopeful of a couple of minutes rest.

"It shouldn't be too long now."

"You can't promise that, some women go on for 24 hours or more, it's only been what 12 hours?" She commented quietly.

"13 and a half."

"You would be keeping track. You should probably go and get some sleep. You must be tired." It amazed him how strong she was and how selfless even at a time like this. She moved to get up from the couch and was successful when he gave her a little push. She waddled over to the stairs and he was close behind her when all of a sudden she stopped and grabbed at the doorframe, looking down at the floor and then to him eyes wide and frantic.

"My water just broke." She said panting, which was quickly followed by her attempt to bite back a scream. "I think it's time to go to St. Mungo's." She breathed. He agreed.

* * *

**Okay, now the real action begins! hehe, this is the part of the story where it begins to live up to it's name (probably should have called it something else until I got to this stay but what the hey really!) **

**Coming up now is a sort of epilogue/prologue combination that marks the change over from****_ first moments_**** to ****_pregnant moments_****, like a second volume type of thing while the fourth volume is intermingled between them all (notice I said fourth which is a clue that there is still a third to be introduced...spoilers!) I have many plans for this story and it's barely even half way...I think, not sure yet, I'll get there eventually! **

**Also at the end of the next chapter there will be a sneak preview of my new Fanfic that I am in the process of starting up, to be another baby fic but this one will be AVENGERS style! thanks for reading everyone! **

**I would like to especially thank ****_pug1998 _****whom I swear has reviewed every chapter right from the beginning and I really appreciate it! thought I should give you special mention! :)**


	16. The Proposal

**Yay, finally got it written. This chapter actually turned out better than I expected. Hope it meets with your approval. Enjoy. **

* * *

_The Proposal_

"Reservation for Draco Malfoy."

"Of course sir, right this way." Draco glanced back at Hermione and winked at her to try and break her out of her trance at the splendour of the place. She just couldn't quite believe that he had brought her to a high end, muggle restaurant! And on top of that he was dressed up in muggle black tie attire.

Draco held her hand as they weaved between tables in the restaurant, following the maître d' through a door and to a small private room off to the side. Away from the buzz of the diners and the hustle and bustle of waiters out in the large dining area, this room sported a small table for two, complete with a bottle of champagne on ice and candles. A love seat sat off to the side, facing a fireplace with a low burning fire crackling away to half light the dim, intimate room.

Once again Hermione was too stunned to speak, no-one had ever done anything like this for her before. Draco smirked and gave himself a mental pat on the back for rendering her speechless twice in one night and for his plan to do it again before they left the restaurant.

"A waiter will be along shortly to take your order. Enjoy." The maître d' left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Draco glanced down at his awestruck girlfriend. She looked back at him after a second and flashed him one of those smiles that he just couldn't ever resist. He bent and kissed her which seemed to break her out of her daze completely and she started chatting away.

"Oh Draco, it's magnificent. I love the fire, I've always loved the sound of the fire going. Look at the table, so pretty with the candles and the champagne. Is that vintage?" She rushed around, having let go of his hand in favour of running her fingers over various items on the table.

"1975, the best I believe."

"This place is amazing, whatever possessed you to some to a muggle restaurant?" She finally looked back at him, in his finery with that smirk that was so distinctive she could just skipped the dinner and go straight to the rest of the evening's activities.

She shook her head to try and dislodge those thoughts and focus on the here and now.

"We Malfoy's weren't always snobs about muggles you know. We use to be integrated in high class muggle society before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy."

"Wow, thanks for that Encyclopaedia Brown."

"Who?"

"A book series about a known it all boy detective, published in 1963..." Hermione stopped mid sentence realising the ridiculousness of the facts she was now rattling off.

"Now who's the know it all?" He smirked at her, a laugh in his eyes as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder.

"Shut up." She grumbled at him half heartedly.

"Although you always were a..."

"There's a ncie little couch with your name on it back at the apartment if you should wish to continue that sentence!" she gave him a meaningful look and he simply kissed it away.

Draco moved away from her to pull out one of the chairs at the table so she could sit down, smoothly pushing it in for her and then making his way over to his own chair just as a waiter came in to take their order.

Pleasant conversation and intermittent silence descended throughout the waiting for and eating of meals. Both had ordered a roast, Hermione's with salad and Draco's with roasted vegetables.

"Draco..." Hermione lifted her fork from the plate, staring down, seemingly waiting for something. He glanced at her plate and quickly picked up on the problem. He reached over and stabbed the multiple pieces of cucumber that had been pushed so unceremoniously to the side of her plate. In turn she reached over and plucked up the chunk of roasted eggplant off of his plate, which he had discovered he didn't like a while ago. It was a face Hermione will never forget and she smiled a little at the memory.

Once the meal was over Draco pulled Hermione over to the couch and they stay together, Hermione situated leaning back onto his chest, their heads turned to the fire. A waiter came in with a low trolley that held a platter of chocolate fondue and multiple pieces of fruit.

They shared the treat, feeding each other from the position that has sat down in, enjoying the laughter that came along with getting more chocolate on each other's faces than in each other's mouths.

At some stage or another Draco began kissing the chocolate off Hermione's face. She closed her eyes just revelled in the moment. He shifted their positions slightly and began kissing her neck, the fondue completely forgotten.

"Marry me." It was so faint, and caught up between heart quickening kisses, she almost didn't hear it. But her eyes shot open as soon as her mind grabbed hold of the phrase and smacked her in the face with it. He just kept kissing her.

"You can't be serious. You're just caught up in the moment. You don't even have a ring. You're not serious?" Hermione's protests were so weak, her breath coming in short pants, Draco still kissing her neck and shoulders. She turned her head so she could see his face. While she studied his eyes he lent in and kissed her mouth, passionate but patient.

Hermione felt something small slipped into her hand, and she broke away from his lips to look down at the little velvet box he had handed her from out of no-where. She opened it to find the most beautiful ring she had ever held or seen, a simple setting of diamonds on a gold band, nothing but the best from the Malfoy heir.

"Serious enough for you, darlin'?" he smirked, whispering into her ear and then proceeding to kiss her again. He was being so distracting she couldn't think straight.

"But you didn't kneel down." It was so lame she couldn't even believe she said it, but surely the fuzzy, mushy state her brain was in right now could lend itself a little bit to an excuse.

"I would, but you're sitting on me." Draco said. Before lifting her slightly so he could slip out from behind her and kneel down in front of the love seat. He took her hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to the outside of her fingers to the inside of her palm, working his way up her arm slowly between words.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" now she had no more excuses.

"Yes."

* * *

**hehe, cute eh! so there you go, they are engaged, next chapter is the wedding, which I actually haven't written yet as I have come to the end of my prewritten chapters. But now that I have a couple weeks holidays I should be able to get some more done. YAY. **

**Anyway, here is the promised sneak preview of my upcoming avengers fanfic which I am very excited for. Please be aware it needs a lot of editing and reworking but this is just a really rough sort of intro to the general gist of the story. Enjoy.**

_"What are we supposed to do with a baby?" Tony stark stood behind the couch as though it was going to protect him from the little screaming infant, in the carrier, on the coffee table._

_"Well, it may be hungry. Maybe we should feed it." Bruce Banner stood over the little thing watching it flail its arms and legs beneath the blanket._

_"Good thinking Sherlock, you do it! It seems to like you." Tony gave a hopeful smile to his science buddy across the room._

_"In case you hadn't realized, the other guy and babies probably wouldn't mix too well." Bruce backed away with his hands in the air._

_"What are we going to feed it anyway? We don't have any baby food." Steve Rodgers stepped closer, wishing the noise would stop, his head was pounding. The three men glanced between each other hoping someone else would come up with the answer and take ownership._

_"Apart from the fact babies drink milk, idiots, that is not its problem, can you not smell that. I can and I'm not even in the room with it." Clint Barton's voice came through the air vent above their heads._

_"You cowards, come out of there and deal with this like a man, I should make you change it." Tony yelled upwards in the general direction of the illusive assassin. But said man's reply was so echoed and far of that it sort of sounded like "good luck" but the other three men could have been mistaken on the phraseology._

_"You know someone is going to have to change it eventually, especially cause we have no idea what gender the baby is, we can't just keep calling it an it until we figure out what to do." Steve, ever the logical, thoughtful one pointed out._

_Tony contemplated for a minute._

_"Okay, here's what we're going to do, I'll hold the thing up and you check the diaper, then we get someone else to change it." Steve made the plan, as always and Tony protested as per tradition._

_"Nah, other way around. I am not looking down some girls pants when I am in a steady relationship."_

_"It's a baby, that doesn't even make sense." Steve pointed out. Looking at the man skeptically as Tony raced over to pick the child up under its arms before there could be further argument about who had to look. Steve sighed and stepped up to do his duty. He very carefully surveyed the front elastic of the nappy and finally figured out that there were sticky tabs on either side, he pulled on one and the nappy fell, hanging from the two fingers he had used. The nappy was only wet thank goodness._

_"It's a girl." He announced, moving the nappy further away from himself. Off to the side Bruce held a piece of paper in his hands that he had just picked out of the carrier they had found her in._

_"Dear Avengers, please look after my baby girl, her name is Lokelani. I didn't know where else to turn." He read. The other two superhero men sent a glare his way, so it turns out they didn't have to take off her nappy._

_"Sir, I also could have told you that baby was a girl." JARVIS finally piped up around them, slightly louder than usual to compensate for the screams of the child still held in mid air between captain America and Iron Man._

_"What do we do now?" Steve said, surveying the rather comical scene they had created._

_"We need a woman, Jarvis, call Pepper, it's an emergency." _


End file.
